Oral irrigators are well-known instruments of dental hygiene and serve to clean teeth, gums, and interdental spaces with a jet of a liquid. In general this is accomplished by shooting water, mouthwash, etc. under pressure through a nozzle.
Known also is the practice of adding materials to the stream of liquid which have an abrasive effect on the tooth surface when they encounter it.
The best available technology currently produces oral irrigators which are often complex to manufacture and complicated to use and to clean.